


Their Happy Ending

by Dean_T33



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Love, Mentions of Past Sanvers, Mentions of unrequited AgentReign, shared feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_T33/pseuds/Dean_T33
Summary: When Sam sees Maggie at the coffee stand near L-Corp, she has no idea what's in store later.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Arias/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Their Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> This was entirely from a brainstorm I had. I know I love AgentReign a lot, but this is something I think I had to do. See, both of these women loved Alexandra Danvers and both deserved to be with her, so this is a few years down the track, say, when Ruby is 19 and off to college.
> 
> Disclaimer: Supergirl is owned by Detective Comics and the CW Network.

It was a warm day when Sam saw Maggie getting coffee from the stand near the Metropolis branch of L-Corp. She was on a coffee break herself, running a branch of a multi-national corporation wasn’t the easiest thing in the world.

Sam stared for a moment at the detective, the pair had a bit in common, what with both falling in love with Alex Danvers and falling _hard_ at that. Sam couldn’t blame Alex for falling for the detective. Smart, tough and the one who helped her realise that she was in fact gay.

Sam knew that her love for the red headed human was unrequited, or at least she told herself that. It made it easier somehow. When Maggie finally noticed the tall brunette she walked over with a smile as they chatted about everything and nothing.

Maggie of course asked after Ruby and how she was dealing with College. Sam told her that Ruby had inherited her father’s knack for science and her mother’s knack for maths so she was well on her way to getting her Bachelors in Physics within 2 years.

Maggie was single still, had been since she’d broken off the engagement with Alex. Maggie had a knowing look in her eye when the conversation turned to the woman they both had loved (and still did love, neither would protest that).

When Sam invited the cop over for dinner that night, both knew what was on the menu. Sam didn’t even bother cooking past the entree, instead opting to try to get the Latino’s clothes off as soon as that particular course was finished.

After that the two more or less started spending a lot more time together, their shared pain at losing Alex Danvers made the bond, but the comfort and easiness of their partnership just made it so that Maggie had moved into Sam’s apartment reasonably quickly.

The two never bothered defining their relationship, but they knew they’d be in it for the long haul. Sam was open to new kids but it was never a requirement. One time Alex and Kelly were in Metropolis and the two couples went out for dinner. Maggie and Sam knew that they’d finally had closure on the red haired woman.

It wasn’t close to the love either woman had felt for Alex, but it was unique and fun and they did love each other in their own way. This really just was their happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, Maggie and Sam, or ReignCop if you will. I can’t see either loving each other as deeply as they both loved Alex but I can see them having a unique sort of love that keeps them together. They both deserve it.


End file.
